2014 Wellington Open
2014 Wellington Open Results Open section With only 2 players from Auckland and one from Hawkes Bay we were happy to get so many locals. Stanley had come all the way from Hong Kong and it was nice to see him in a NZ tournament again. As we had 2 1-kyu players we ran the open section as a MacMahon tournament to stop the kyu players from having to play the top players. As it turned out, Adam gave several of the stronger players a fright. Chahine won all 5 games and Stanley was second with 4 wins. Name Club Lvl Score 1 2 3 4 5 Pts SOS SOSOS 1 Koleejan Chahine nz-well 5d 7 9+/w 4+/w 7+/b 3+/b 6+/b 5 24 122 2 Wang Stanley nz-well 5d 6 4-/b 7+/w 9+/b 13+/b 8+/w 4 22 113 3 Xie Fang nz-Auck 3d 5 6+/b 9+/w 10+/b 1-/w 5-/w 3 25 120 4 Zhou Juhua nz-Auck 5d 5 2+/w 1-/b 5-/w 14+/b 10+/b 3 25 111 5 Thordarson Hordur nz-well 1d 5 8+/w 10-/w 4+/b 6-/b 3+/b 3 24 118 6 Phease Yucong nz-Phea 3d 5 3-/w 11+/b 14+/b 5+/w 1-/w 3 24 108 7 Phease Barry nz-Phea 4d 5 11+/b 2-/b 1-/w 12+/w 14+/w 3 23 102 8 Chen John nz-Hawk 1d 5 5-/b 15+/w 12+/b 10+/w 2-/b 3 21 100 9 Phease Edwin nz-Phea 4d 4 1-/b 3-/b 2-/w 11+/w 12+/b 2 25 109 10 Chen Peter nz-well 1d 4 12+/w 5+/b 3-/w 8-/b 4-/w 2 23 116 11 Yanagihashi Teru nz-well 4d 4 7-/w 6-/w free 9-/b 13+/b 2 17 91 12 Buchanan Russell nz-well 1d 3 10-/b 13+/w 8-/w 7-/b 9-/w 1 21 111 13 Phease Tristan nz-Phea 1d 3 14-/w 12-/b 15+/b 2-/w 11-/w 1 19 88 14 Adam nz-well 1k 3 13+/b free 6-/w 4-/w 7-/b 2 18 91 15 Edmund nz-well 1k 3 free 8-/b 13-/w - - 1 10 50 :For an alternative format, with a question about list order, see the talk page. (And should this wiki have other mention of the "nz-Phea" club?) '' Kyu section For the first time for many yeasrs we ahave been able to have a kyu section. We were hoping for 6, but 3 turned up and all were of similar srength (8 kyu - 10 kyu) which made for some close games. As we had an odd number in the open section the bye player could still get a game. Rafick won all his games (making it a good tournament for the family). Name Club Lvl Score 1 2 3 4 5 Pts SOS SOSOS 1 Koleejan Rafick nz-Well 7k 5 2+/b 3+/w free 2+/w1 free 5 9 37 2 Blackheath Stephen nz-Well 10k 3 1-/w free 3+/b 1-/b1 3+/w 3 13 40 3 Johnston Allan nz-Well 8k 2 free 1-/b 2-/w free 2-/b 2 11 35 Date, Venue and Entry Fee '''Date:' 29th and 30th of November 2014 Venue: Room CO350, Cotton Building (see map), Victoria University, Wellington (Copying from the club page: ... Cotton Building, Kelburn, Wellington City. To get there from The Terrace and Salamanca Road, go up Kelburn Parade (the street with the university on both sides). At the roundabout, carry on straight ahead instead of following most traffic up the hill. Almost immediately turn left into the car park or just park at the side of the road. Come into the Cotton Building and walk up ... stairs. Entry Fee: $20 Playing Conditions & Draws 1 hour each, 30 seconds byo-yomi. NZ rules apply (7 points komi) ; 5 round McMahon. Draws will be made based on the following rules # No same two players shall meet more than once # Players on the same score will be matched up in the next round where possible # The draw will try to ensure that each player will get to play black 3 times or white 3 times # Players from different cities will be matched up where possible Each player’s McMahon starting score will be determined by the tournament organiser. There are Dan and Kyu sections unless the number of entries is not sufficient. The Kyu section will have handicaps to ensure fair games. Tie-breaking: A tournament winner shall be determined by SOS in the event of a tie. Time Table On the first day please turn up by 8:45 am and complete your registration. A social party will be held at Saturday night. Contact Please advise Teru Yanagihashi with one of the following methods to indicate your interest. This is important as we need to know the number in advance. 04-9721867 (home), 04-8902287 (work), 02102672608 or go2playgo@gmail.com Billeting Basic accommodations can be arranged. Please contact us well in advance.